


Come back

by zibanejad



Series: The call [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, I miss X1 :c, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-X1, Sad, Sad Ending, Seungyoun needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibanejad/pseuds/zibanejad
Summary: Seungyoun gets a call from Hangyul
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Series: The call [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641463
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Come back

**RING**

  
Seungyoun looked on the phone resting on his bedside table. It had woken him at 2 am, just minutes after he had finally fallen asleep.

The phone was lit up with a picture of Hangyul. The photo was from one of the many nights Hangyul had crawled into his bed. His roommate had been pressed against his chest, face barely peaking up as he smilied. The picture was slightly blurred but it didn’t matter to Seungyoun. It had been a day of joy, the day they had officially debuted. 

It had been of the best days in a long time. The whole dorm had been filled with cheers and smiles. All of them were in disbelief over the fact that their debut, the one they had worked for so long, had actually taken place.

Hangyul had thrown himself onto Seungyoun’s bed, giggling as the events fo the day actually settled in. The older man watched the scene and laughed before laying himself down on his bed, taking Hangyul into his arms as they both sighed happily. Sneakily Seungyoun tried to take a photo of the other man but failed as the flash was on.

( _ “Are you taking a photo of me, hyung?” Hangyul smiled softly and blew some hair out of his eyes. “Take another one and I’ll pretend I didn’t notice anything.” _

_ “No,” Seungyoun smiled at the photo and showed the screen to Hangyu. “You look cute.” _ )

  
  


**RING**

Seungyoun always liked to help his group members as much as possible. He wanted to be pilar they could rely on when it was tough, like his hyungs in UNIQ had been for him.

As it turned out, his roommate had been the most sensitive of all members. Hangyul always seemed to need comfort or words of wisdom, something Seungyoun tried his best to help with. He wasn’t sure his words always hit the mark, but he at least tried to be of help.

He always seemed to have a lot on his mind with not many people able to listen. Seungyoun had made sure he was the person Hangyul could always speak his mind to, making sure the man was able to rant whenever he felt like it. He always told his roommate that no matter what he wanted to share, he was always there for him. 

Seeing his friend run through the door, arms wide open as he prepared to jump onto Seungyoun, was his favourite thing. He wished he could be a safe place for the man forever, both in happy and sad times. 

  
  


**RING**

Trying to comfort a whole group tore Seungyoun up inside, especially when all he wanted to do was curl up on his bed without any contact with the world. When the company had revealed X1 would split up, it felt like the world had stood still for a few seconds. This was supposed to be his new chance, his hard work was supposed to finally pay off. Instead he was left feeling empty and hollow inside. He tried not to show it, as he knew he needed to take care of the others in the group, especially the younger ones. 

He thought he had taken care of all of them, giving them words of comfort and holding them as they cried. But when he stepped inside of his room he realised he had forgotten the most fragile of all members. Hangyul was laying on the bed, as he sobbed loudly with his face against the wall. 

Seungyoun slowly moved closer to the man, calling his name multiple times without any response. Fingers reached out for his back, trying to get the attention of his roommate. He knew he got it once the figure flinched.

( _ “Hangyul, please just look at me,” Seungyoun’s voice was soft as he tried to keep his own tears down. Hangyul was in his arms, crying his heart out. _

_ “Hyung, promise me we’ll talk every day!” Hangyul didn’t remove his face from the shirt, instead snuggling closer. Seungoyun could feel his shirt get stained by the tears and snot, but that was unimportant at the moment. _

_ “I promise.” _ )

**RING**

Many weeks had passed since they had been separated. Instead of sharing a room, Seungyoun was sleeping in sterile hotel rooms. He didn’t have a place that felt like home anymore. Not when he wasn’t close to his  ~~**former** ~~ members or hugging Hangyul tightly as they slept. He felt alone and it didn’t help with all the schedules he was given every week. The only comfort was that they required all of his attention, making him sometimes so exhausted he couldn’t even spare a thought to the members.

But it still hurt as neither he or Hangyul had called each other in a long time. He didn’t wanna take the first step, knowing Hangyul was busy with taking care of their maknae. He didn’t wanna be a bother to the man he treasured so much. If he needed comfort, he would have called by now. But as the days went on all he got was silence.

Maybe it was expected with the way both of them were busy, always seemed to be booked for schedules. But it was hard to not know if the other person even thought of him. He tried to seem fine, he smiled brightly and joked around in his Instagram lives. But on the inside his heart hurt.

( _ “Why are you always staring on your phone?” His manager asked one day, curious why the rapper always held his phone close to him at all times. _

_ “You never know when someone will call, you always have to prepare for that one phone call,” Seungyoun said while playing with the phone between his fingers. _

_ “So, this call must be from someone special?”  _

_ Seungyoun only hummed as a response. _ ) 

  
  


~~**RING** ~~

  
  


**CLICK**

Seungyoun clicked off the call. He rolled over to the cold side of the bed, missing the warmth that once was beside him. The bed seemed too empty like it was missing another person in it. 

He knew he was being unfair, but he didn’t know how to comfort Hangyul tonight. He couldn’t answer the call because he wasn’t sure he would be able to hear the other persons voice without breaking down. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is even worse than the first one omg I'm so sorry
> 
> I just wanted to write Seungyoun's perspective of the call but?? I didn't really know how to do it rip. Written in 1 hour and without an beta so excuse all the misspellings!
> 
> wanna scream at me? my @ on twitter is JUNSOMEGASLICK


End file.
